


【铁虫】《温柔》（上）

by LiuZi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiuZi/pseuds/LiuZi
Summary: 背景混乱(历史不好)〝冷漠久了，就想把温柔都给一个人，并且得到回应。〞
Relationships: Iron man&Spider-Man, Tony Stark&Peter Parker - Relationship, 铁虫





	【铁虫】《温柔》（上）

Richard Parker是一位男爵，与贵族之女Mary拥有一个聪明可爱的孩子Peter。

可惜Richard英年早逝，Mary与他一同陨落，将当时年仅八岁的Peter交给了并不算是贵族的亲戚Ben和May抚养长大。

Peter与公爵之子Harry Osborn是青梅竹马，但是自从几年前Harry远游他国以后，Peter已经很久没有再与他联络或是见面了。又因为父母的事，他甚至没有机会，也不被允许到Osborn家和Harry的父亲Norman一起阅读Harry寄回来的画作与文章。

但是Peter依然过得很愉快——不是Peter不想念他，只是他结交了一位平民好友Ned Leeds，生活大大小小的事总是喜欢与他分享。

〝Ned……〞Peter在被一只奇怪的蜘蛛咬了一口之后，偶然因为自己惊人的反应与行动让不合适的衣服撑开，并且被Ned发现了自己的另一个身份，〝你先冷静，听我解释——〞

Ned双手捧着的书籍掉了下去，一张嘴开得大大的，十分惊讶，〝你就是那个劫富济贫的蜘蛛侠？这太酷了！噢，你真的不用解释什么。其实我觉得你的战衣可以再修改一些，毕竟每一次看到你，你的衣服都太……嗯，你知道的，破旧。我可以当你背后的男人吗？我想你会需要，我有一些方法可以得到情报。当然，包括修补衣物，我母亲教我的。〞

然而Peter却因为意外，看着他的Uncle Ben死在他的眼前。

〝No！Please！〞Peter抱着他逐渐冰冷的尸体痛哭。

Peter开始只把自己关在房间里，每到夜晚就开始寻找拥有相似特征的罪犯。

直到那个兇手死在自己的手里，Peter忽然想起了Ben说的话。

〝能力越大，责任越大。〞

-

〝Stark公爵，最近终于有一个人死在那个自称蜘蛛侠的人手里了，国王请求您负责侦办这个案子，毕竟卫兵们已经为这个家伙苦恼的很久，时不时就送上一个通缉犯。〞

Stark庄园里的女管家Friday送上一叠羊皮纸并且汇报了许多事情。

Tony怀里搂着一个着装华丽却暴露的女人，女人也如同没有骨头一般地往他怀里依靠。然而他却慵懒地打了一个哈欠，没有施舍给怀里的女人一眼，只说：〝先让人把她送走。〞

人称钢铁侠的公爵Tony Stark，手里拥有连老国王都畏惧的强大武器，身为世界上最有钱的花花公子，从来不为任何美色或是钱财动心，冰冷得像是钢铁一般没有感情，尤其是直到他的父母Howard和Maria以及他最要好的朋友Richard和Mary都死去以后。

他一直都在尝试着去找到他的好友留下的孩子，然而他猜身为男爵的Richard用尽的财产与心力去抹除了Peter的痕迹，就连他也很难去找到当年只曾经一见的小男孩。

〝走吧，去处理国王给的‘命令’。〞Tony愉快地看着被人拖着离开的金发女人，晃了晃手里的酒杯。

毕竟财力足够，信望也高，Tony很快就找到了关于蜘蛛侠的一切，同时找到了一个看似微不足道的名字——Peter Parker。

并且又在调查了Peter Parker之后，牵出了Osborn的姓氏。

这件事情绝对不简单。

Tony怀疑当年Parker男爵之死的事情被隐瞒了，而现在，那些人必定还在寻找Peter。

-

〝May，我回来了！〞Peter从教堂开设的学校回来时，顺路救下了爬上树的小猫，以及来自西班牙迷路了的老太太。

随着有些陈旧的木门被打开，男孩看到了里面待着温柔微笑的Aunt May，以及一个眼熟到让他震惊的男人。

两人坐在充满许多颜色补丁的沙发上，而其中一只眼睛周围布满乌青的男人手中拿着一块面包，带着简单的微笑，似乎很享受这个面包的味道。

〝Peter，你怎么没有告诉过我你曾经帮助过Stark公爵？〞May有些责怪，却更多惊喜以及喜悦地说。

〝Uh……〞Peter犹豫地看向了Tony，注意到了男人俏皮地朝自己眨了眨眼，忽然明白的说，〝噢，是的，但是我觉得这件事并不是很重要？〞

〝亲爱的女士，我想我可以先和Peter谈谈？〞Tony礼貌地牵起May的手，在她的手背上亲吻。

〝当然，他的房间就在二楼。〞May说。

Peter紧张地领着Tony上楼，并且在看到男人吐掉了核桃红枣面包时，忍不住笑了出声。

〝好了，我们来说正事。〞Tony坐在有些破旧的床沿，双腿交叠，眼睛周围的一圈乌青让他严肃的样子有些好笑，〝Spider Boy，你那套衣服实在有点糟糕。〞

〝什——〞Peter一下就愣住了，〝不，您在说什么？最近那个劫富济贫还杀人的疯子通缉犯？〞

〝噢，看来你的Aunt应该还不知道这件事？〞Tony整理着衣领，站起身作势要走出门。

而慌张的Peter下意识就伸手朝他推向门的手发射出蜘蛛网。

Tony看向他露出的一节白皙手腕，上面有一小块被蜘蛛网包覆，他似乎就是从那边发射蛛网的。

两人被迫一同交谈了两个小时，直到蛛网溶解。

〝Well，我想你可能不记得我了？〞Tony看着尴尬的小男孩不安地低头搅弄着手指，〝我认识你的父母，我在你很小的时候就看过你了。〞

〝Oh，uh，我记得的，先生，八岁时还有参加过您的宴会——虽然后来被一群坏人包围了。〞Peter说，〝我很崇拜您，您真的很强，竟然单枪匹马就打赢了那些人！〞

〝你是说Justin Hammer？那家伙不请自来带着一批人闯入我的庄园，Jesus，还好那群疯子被捕了，也让我终于记住他们了。〞Tony厌恶地翻了一个白眼，又转过头看向了双眼闪烁着光芒的小男孩，〝你那时候是和Richard他们一起去的？我怎么没看到你？〞

〝噢，是的，父亲说怕我跟着您学坏了，让母亲带着我先四处逛逛。〞Peter回答，给他倒了一杯茶水，并且拿起一颗苹果坐在床沿啃咬起来。

〝我想起来了，Richard不让我靠近你好像是因为——〞说到一半，Tony忽然顿住了。

-

〝很高兴受到您的邀请，Parker男爵。〞Tony恭敬地弯了弯腰，脸上带着祝福的微笑，〝拥有一个小儿子和完美的夫人，同时获封男爵，幸运至极。〞

Richard笑了出声，也躬了躬身，〝当然，还是比不上您，Stark公爵。〞

正好走向他们的Mary听到了他们的对话，非常不客气地送给他们一人一拳，〝客套什么？都几年的老朋友了，听你们说得我都不舒服了。〞

〝我已经迫不及待看到今天的小寿星了，〞Tony说，招了招手让身后提着一个小盒子的Happy跟上，〝我还给他做了一点小礼物。〞

〝真是谢谢。你先逛逛吧，Peter不知道跑去哪里玩了，我先去找他。〞Mary说。

〝我也去看看。〞Richard拍了拍小胡子男人的肩膀，追上了走出不远的Mary。

Tony当然也不打算乖乖等他们，自顾自地欣赏着新落成的庄园。

他走到了庭园的一个小角落，在那里，种有一棵长得非常茂盛的苹果树。

树下有一个棕发的小男孩正在试图摘下垂在他头顶的苹果。

心情大好的Tony走了过去，帮小男孩摘下了苹果，并且将苹果递给他，蹲在他的身前好笑地看着男孩害怕地看着自己，〝Little one，你怎么在这里？〞

〝我想吃苹果……〞男孩小小声地说，白皙柔软的脸颊通红，一双大眼睛紧紧盯着他。

Tony毫不犹豫地揉了揉他棕色的脑袋，开玩笑地说：〝好像只剩下这颗了呢，我也想吃，怎么办？〞

〝唔……〞男孩犹豫地看着自己已经咬了一口的苹果，以及看起来很遗憾准备起身离开的男人，忽然下定决心，往前凑近男人，在他的嘴唇上亲了一下，〝这样、这样就分你吃了一口了，你不能和我再抢了哦……〞

Tony愣住了。

〝Peter！〞不远处传来的Richard的大叫，〝你在做什么！〞

Mary看着仍然呆滞的小胡子男人，忍不住笑着推了推他，〝花花公子被小男孩吻得愣住了？〞

〝Peter，你怎么可以对陌生人这么做！〞Richard怒气冲冲地看着扑向自己怀里的小男孩。

Peter一下就红了眼框，边啜泣着说：〝他、他刚才说他想吃苹果……但是我、我已经咬过了……您和母亲也曾经这样的……〞

他越说越小声，同时聪明地没有把最后一句话说出来：他长得很好看。

〝Tony Stark你想吃苹果为什么不自己摘啊！也可以去集市上买啊！〞Richard喊着，把出神的Tony给喊得回过了神。

Mary拍了拍他的肩膀，〝亲爱的，别生气了，Peter只是还不懂事，我们回去再教他好吗？你看，你把他都吓坏了。〞

Tony整理了一下衣裳，换上平时那一幅花花公子的样子，调侃地说：〝不然你要让我娶了Peter对并且他负责吗？〞

被气得笑了的Richard翻了一个白眼，〝算了吧，嫁给你让我们Peter看着你天天带女人回家？还是让你们一起被当作疯子给火烧了？〞

〝Richard！Peter还在听呢！〞Mary责怪地说。

-

〝先生？先生！〞Peter伸手在Tony眼前挥了挥，〝先生，您在想什么？〞

〝嗯？Well，没事，不是很重要。〞Tony说，突然发现手经可以自由活动了，〝总之，期待几天后在边界看到你。〞

他将饮尽的茶杯放下，潇洒地离开了。

-

Peter穿着Tony特别请人送过来的特制服装，来到了与邻国的边境。

边境长满了荆棘，而那边正有两群人对立着。

〝Underoos！〞正在写信准备寄给May的Peter听到这一声呼喊，立刻完美地翻了一个筋斗，同时用蛛网抢走了Steve将军的盾牌。

〝叛国罪，我该拿你们怎么办？〞Tony讽刺地笑着，〝帮助邻国将军逃回邻国，就算你曾经无数功绩也抵不过一个死罪了吧。〞

〝拜托，Tony，你知道他不是自愿的。〞Steve说，〝你的父母……〞

本国最强并且本来应该最团结的几个人反目成仇，并且在边境爆发了一场战争。

而女侯爵Natasha将Steve以及邻国的Bucky放走了。

追过去的Tony最后和两人满身是伤的归来。

两位将军最后都被关押了。

Peter再也没有见过Stark公爵，却常常写信到Stark庄园，报告每一天的状况。

直到老国王死去，王子Vision失踪，秃鹫事件爆发。

Peter来到了Tony的庄园。

〝先生，我希望我能够帮到您。〞他说。

小胡子男人的被副手Pepper送来的资料折磨得不成人形，眼睛下的乌青看起来比几个月之前男孩看到的更严重。

〝不用了，kid，你帮不上忙。〞Tony说。

-

〝亲爱的夫人，你在想什么？〞Tony抱住了Peter的腰，在他的耳边轻声说着。

Peter微微闪躲了一下，合上了手里许久没有翻动的书，笑着说：〝在想好久以前的事。〞

窗外的阳光正好，午后的温暖却是从对方的身上传来。

Tony像是一只乖顺的猫，趴在坐在他腿上的Peter的肩膀上，〝我去你家找你那时候的事？〞

〝已经想到你用冷漠的言语不让我帮忙的时候了。〞

〝还记仇？我可不想让我未来的夫人劳累的。〞

-

〝为什么？〞棕发男孩对于男人的话显然十分不满意，〝我、我相信我肯定帮得上忙的，什么都可以，真的！〞

〝比如秃鹫那件事？〞Tony没有看他，冷漠无比地说。

Peter不再辩解，从柔软的沙发上站起身，离开了令人窒息的庄园。

少人的庄园很快变得冷清。

Tony很快就开始想念了Peter了，揉了揉眉心，低下头继续处理那些繁琐的事情。

〝Jarvis，帮我把二楼书房的墨水拿下来好吗？〞Tony说，〝Friday，帮我拿一副手铐。〞

〝是的。〞两位管家没有什么表情，严谨地执行着命令，很快就同时交上了男人要求的东西。

Tony首先接过了Friday递过来的金属手铐，寒冷的光芒一闪而过，很快就铐在Jarvis捧着墨水瓶的手腕上。

〝先生？〞Jarvis不解地看着他。

Tony接过墨水瓶，将它放在羊皮纸旁，〝王子殿下，让我帮您处理完了这么多国务，您满意了吗？〞

〝噢，真是谢谢。〞Jarvis没有特别感情地说，认命地坐在旁边的木椅上，〝你怎么认出我的？〞

〝很简单，我看过你。〞Tony放松地看着Friday将一叠羊皮纸与墨水瓶一齐拿出去整理了，干脆地靠在椅背上，〝王子殿下，拜托你回去上任吧，Pepper天天压着我，你应该都看到了？以及，你知道吗？你喜欢的那位女佣是一位女巫，看起来你是没有中了什么魔咒。你要是真的喜欢她，你上任以后直接娶了就好，躲躲藏藏有什么意思？〞

Jarvis静默了一会儿，才又开口：〝我知道了。叫我Vision吧，先生。谢谢您一直以来的帮助。〞

〝还有记得，千万不要封我作什么亲信，我觉得我在忙下去就要疯了。邻国的老国王也已经去世了，现在上任的那一位是Thor，那个金发大个子，我们认识的那一位，对吗？我相信他一定会和我们交好而不是引发战争，所以你千万不要准备进攻之类的，不要相信那一群上一代的老家伙。〞Tony抱怨地翻了一个白眼，将他的手铐解开。

Vision忍不住轻笑出声，〝当然，先生。〞

Peter在生气了半天以后，听到了王子回来继位的消息，也为Tony由衷地感到高兴。

然而邻国的小王子Loki却引发了一场战争，许多前任国王的亲信都自发出兵迎战。

Natasha特别找到了她捐钱资助的一位为平民服务的医生Bruce，并且利用他的被魔法污染而冒出来的第二人格对付那些巫师小王子召唤出来的奇怪生物。

战争在Tony差点牺牲自己带着爆开的炸弹远离人多的地方以后结束。

〝先生！先生！〞Peter凄惨地叫着，〝先生，您还好吗？我很抱歉、我很抱歉，我竟然没有在您身边帮助您……〞

眼泪扑簌扑簌地流下，滴落在昏厥以后又被Hulk吼声叫醒的Tony脸上。

〝噢，我的天，这里是天堂吗？我的天使？〞Tony迷糊地说，伸手拭去Peter的眼泪。

〝钢铁侠原来也会这么温柔吗？〞Natasha调侃地说。

Tony想了想，带着血的嘴角扯出一个迷人的微笑，〝冷漠久了，就想把温柔都给一个人，并且得到回应。〞

Peter不自觉地有些脸红，紧紧拥抱着老男人，〝先生，我、我喜欢您，从很小很小遇见您的时候就喜欢上您了。〞

Tony微微睁大了眼睛，〝很小很小的时候？〞

〝母亲和父亲从小就跟我说过您的故事了，还有第一次在苹果树下看到您的时候……〞Peter的声音逐渐变小，最后止住了，看着男人带着笑意的脸。

〝怎么不说了？〞Tony说。

〝您分明就记得吧！〞Peter鼓起脸颊，不满地说，却由于老男人身上的伤，不敢随意动他。

〝我可从来都没有说过我不记得？〞Tony反问，强撑起疲惫的身体，在慌乱僵硬的男孩唇上亲吻着。

〝Jesus，该不会就剩下我是单身的了？〞Steve的副手Sam难受地捂住自己的眼睛。

Tony疑惑地看向他，〝什么意思？只剩下你？〞

〝你可能不知道，Nat和Bruce身份差距极大，但是他们已经来往很久了，还有Steve和Bucky，他们就不用说了，从小认识，今天没有出现也是因为归隐去了。〞Sam遗憾地叹了一口气，〝对了，Jarvis和Friday该不会也是？〞

〝不是。〞Tony说，在看着Sam松了一口气后，又慢慢地笑着说：〝他是Vision，和那位之前你见过的女佣——女巫Wanda——早就在一起很久了。〞

〝……Thor呢？我的好兄弟应该不会抛弃我？〞Sam转头看向在一旁把玩着Mjolnir的年轻金发国王。

〝我和Loki打算订婚了。这就是为什么他那么生气，他说他应该要当国王，我当皇后。〞Thor羞涩地笑着，抬手在后脑勺挠了挠。

〝他不是你弟弟吗？〞

〝领养的。〞

Sam绝望地提起落在地上的武器，落魄地往回走。

而Peter还在慌慌张张地帮Tony止血，Tony则饶有兴趣地看着小恋人害羞的样子。

-

〝先生，您不能再吃甜点了！〞Peter放下了怀里的书籍，将爱人从茶几上的盘子里拿的甜饼抢走，〝Friday说这几天您已经吃太多糖了，再吃下去就要胖了！〞

〝我胖了你也一样会爱我，对吗？〞Tony说，牵起他的另一只手，在无名指上的银戒指亲吻了一下。

Peter羞赧地点了点头，在他的胡渣上吻了吻，〝当然。但是这是为了你能更长久的陪我着想，好吗？〞

〝那么如果没有甜点，需要有一点其他东西代替才行。〞Tony说完，期待地看着怀里的男孩。

〝啾——〞

END.


End file.
